My Beautiful
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Oneshot. She really loved him, but now that he was gone, she finds it hard to fit in with him. But she doesn't know that she fitted in the whole time. ShikaIno. Songfic to My Beautiful by Lennon Murphy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song My Beautiful by Lennon Murphy.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at an ShikaIno story, so please be kind!

My Beautiful

She hated her alarm clock. It was so loud, and all she wanted to do was sleep in, even if it was just an extra minute. Sadly, that's never true.

_Wake up every morning to the sound of the radio screaming_

_'Ugh...oh yeah...Asuma-sensei wants to do some extra training today. Lovely. I'm not ready for this,'_ she thought, rolling (literately) out of bed, hitting the floor with a loud thump. "Ouch," she groaned softly.

_  
6:30, 7:30, 8 o'clock and I got to leave_

She quickly dressed and brushed her hair, not bothering with showing since she was going to get dirty soon anyway. She tied her long, blonde hair in a ponytail and gave herself a once-over in the vanity mirror. "I guess I look fine," she said, going over to the side of her bed to grab her sandals. That's when she caught the glimpse of them walking down the street.

Shikamaru Nara and his girlfriend Temari from the village of Suna. All the sudden, all the girl wanted to do was cry her eyes out.

Walk out on the street with nothing on except the shame of last night

And a number in my hand of a man I don't really need 

_'Now I have more of a reason as to why I didn't want to get out of bed...those two got together yesterday,'_ she thought, standing up after slipping on her sandals. Quickly, she wiped away the tears that tried to form in her eyes and exited her room. Without anyone seeing her, she grabbed an apple to eat and ran outside to the street, heading for the team's meeting place.

Sadly, for the blonde girl in distress, the new couple was going the exact direction.

"Hey, isn't that Ino? Ino, hey!" Temari called, trying to get the girl's attention. Ino stopped and turned around, a fake smile on her face. "Oh, hey Shikamaru, Temari. Good morning," she said in the brightest voice she could.

"Good morning. I see you're chipper."

"She always is. Troublesome..."

Ino sighed, the smile still on her face, "Well, you know how it is. The sooner things are done, then I can help my parents with the flower shop." Temari smiled, "Maybe I'll come in and visit before I leave to go back to Suna."

"I look forward to it, then."

"Let's get going already? Sheesh...what a drag."

Temari sighed, then turned back to Ino, "Come on, let's go together. I wanted to watch you guys today; I'm really interested in seeing you guys fight." Ino just nodded and walked just slightly behind them.

_Where do I fit in  
_

_Where is my place here_

_'I don't belong here. Not next to them. Next to him,' _Ino thought as her steps lagged behind slightly.

What do I need to say, what do you want to hear

Where do I fit in 

"Hm? Ino, why are you back there? Come on, join in on the conversation," Temari said with a smile, pulling the blonde's arm beside her. Ino put on a large, fake smile, glad that Temari was oblivious to her inner turmoil.

If she's in your bed

Where is my beautiful 

However, to her misfortune, Shikamaru could tell she was faking. He didn't say anything, but he knew. He really knew.

* * *

"Well...I guess I'm off. Good bye all."

"Bye Ino! It was great watching you. You're pretty strong!"

Ino smiled slightly, "Thanks." She turned around and waved, heading in the direction of the flower shop.

Late night, long day, doesn't make much difference to me anyway 

When she arrived, her mother beamed, but it faded when she saw how dirty and tired her daughter looked. "Ino sweetie, you look beat. Had a hard day of training?"

"You can say that," she shortly replied, stretching. "How about you go upstairs and shower and take a nap? You look like you really need it," her mother replied with a smile. Ino nodded, smiling herself. "Thanks, Mom. I'll take that advice," she said, already heading for the staircase.

After a half hour, Ino crashed onto her bed and started to fall into a sound sleep. Her hair was still in a towel, although it was about to fall apart. She wore her pajamas instead of putting on a new outfit, and sighed contently as she snuggled her face into her pillow.

That was, until her mother came up with the phone. "Ino? Someone's on the phone for you. I'm sorry to interrupt you from your sleep, dear," she asked. Ino yawned and grabbed the phone. "It's all right Mom," she said, then lifting the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

_You called, I answered, but baby I'm only half awake_

"Hey Ino."

"Oh. Hey Shikamaru. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to call and see if you were all right. You seemed like you weren't yourself much during training."

Ino yawned, ignoring the hurting feeling that was back in her heart. "I'm just tired that's all. And there was something on my mind," she said. On the other side, Shikamaru's face expressed concern, "What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"

_'No...since you're a reason why I'm sad,'_ she thought, but forced it back, "No, it's all right. I'll get over it."

Hush little one with you here everything is going to be okay

Is all you say but what if things don't go that way 

"Okay. But if you need someone to talk to, you know my number and where I live."

"Hehe, thank you Shikamaru. But if you don't mind for right now, I want to get some sleep. I'm really tired."

"All right. But hey, do you want to get dinner with Choji and I tonight? Asuma-sensei's buying."

Ino smiled, "Sure. 7:00 good for you guys to stop by?"

"Yep. Bye Ino."

"Bye-bye."

Ino hung up the phone, and threw herself back down on the pillow, letting down her towel and she started to cry into the pillow. _'I hate this! I really hate this!'_ her thoughts screamed as she sobbed.

Where do I fit in

Where is my place here

What do I need to say, what do you want to hear 

Her mind flashed back to the thoughts of today, and from yesterday when they announced that they were together. 'I knew that I wouldn't be the one. I knew he liked her over me. But still...I really hoped. I really, really did,' she thought, tossing herself onto her back and covering her eyes with her arm.

Where do I fit in

If she's in your bed

Where is my beautiful 

_  
_Ino sniffled before flipping her pillow over to cry on the other side, _'I don't fit in anymore. Not that I ever did. But...I never will fit in now.'

* * *

_

"Thank you Asuma-sensei for dinner," Ino said cheerfully, wiping her mouth with the napkin. Shikamaru stared at Choji as he went onto his fourth plate of barbecue ribs, and she giggled lightly at it. "It's not a problem. I'm glad to be able to treat my favorite students. Besides, you three did excellent today at training. Especially you, Ino. You seemed to have put in a lot of heart into it," Asuma said with a smile, ignoring the urge to put a cigarette in his mouth.

'More than you know,' Ino said, but she instead smiled, "Thank you for the compliment, sensei. But if you don't mind, I think I will start heading back home. I'm still tired from training." Asuma nodded, "Get some sleep. See you in a couple of days for the next training session." Ino nodded and waved good bye to her teammates.

"Hey, Ino. How about I walk you home?" Shikamaru asked. Ino stared at him for a moment, her heart breaking for a minute, but she placed on a fake smile yet again, "Thank you, but I'll be fine. Night."

It's over, we both know, we're both tired of playing the parts

I said goodbye, you said oh well nothing's really lost 

Ino ran home after getting out of eyesight of the restaurant, tears streaming from her eyes. As soon as she got inside, she ran for her room and slammed the door behind her, burying her face instantly into the awaiting pillow.

Not so shortly after that, she heard the phone and she went slowly to answer it, hoping on the other line was Sakura or Tenten, or almost anyone else. But just not him.

Sadly, when she answered, she heard what she didn't want to hear. "Oh, hey Shikamaru."

"Ino, what's wrong? Sakura just told me she saw you running past and you were crying."

"What? I-i wasn't crying!"

"Please don't lie to me Ino. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!"

Call every now and then just to hear your voice talk to me

You still say everything's alright but it's not and that's something that you're too blind to see 

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome woman...just tell me what's going on, okay? I want to help you and make you feel better."

"You can't help me! Since you're the reason why I'm upset!" Ino blurted out in anger. Within the moment afterward, her hand went to her mouth in shock and she hung up the phone, dropping it afterward. "Did I...did I really just say that? No...no!" she called out, going back to her pillow and cried twice as hard as she did before._  
_

Meanwhile, Shikamaru still held the phone in his hand. _'Me? What did I do?'_ he thought, placing it down. He looked over at Choji, who followed him to stay over for the night with his parents away, and just sighed. "I'll be back. I need to talk to Ino myself. Don't eat all the food while I'm gone," he said, pulling on his sandals again. _'This is so troublesome,'_ he thought as he exited the house.

Where do I fit in

Where is my place here 

A knock came on Ino's door. "Ino...you have a visitor," her mother said. Inside, she hoped it was someone other than him, and she sat up. "Okay. Just let them in," she yelled.

The door opened. Ino held back her gasp, "Shikamaru..."

He closed the door behind him and sat down beside her, frowning as she moved away. He instantly saw the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Ino...what did I do to make you upset?" he asked in concern, his hand going to hers. She instantly moved it away and shook her head, "You wouldn't understand if I told you! You'd just run away and avoid and hate me!"

_  
What do I need to say, what do you want to hear_

"What? Troublesome woman, I wouldn't do that."

"Yes you would! I know you would!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I do!"

Ino broke down and hid her face behind her hands, her chest heaving and shoulders shaking with each breath that came from her lips. Shikamaru only stared at her as she let out her misery. He didn't move or blink; just sat still and watched.

_  
Where do I fit in_

"I don't fit in," Ino mumbled into her hands, "I don't fit in with you anymore. I don't belong. That place is taken now." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you mumbling about?" Ino looked up, anger back in her blue eyes, "Can't you get it for once!? You made me upset because now you're gone!"

"What do you mean? I'm right here."

"You may be, but not your heart. Your heart is with someone else!"

"Is...is this about me and Temari?"

_  
If she's in your bed_

"I loved you! I really did! But instead, on the day I was going to tell you, you got together with her! And now I lost you, and I know I'll never have a chance to get you back!" Ino cried, pushing the lazy ninja off her bed. He could only stare at her, his lips mouthing her name in surprise. "Just go away! Just...leave me alone!" Ino yelled, not even bothering to look up at him.

His feet seemed to be stuck to the floor; he couldn't move due to the shock of Ino's confession. At last, however, he managed to move, but only towards her.

"Ino..."

"I told you to leave!"

"No."

Ino only had a moment to look up when Shikamaru embraced her tightly in his arms. "Ino...Temari and I aren't together. It was a dare, an act. You can blame your friend Tenten for that," he said softly. Ino held in a breath, "Wha-what?"

"Yeah, that troublesome friend of yours set it up. I get the feeling now she did it on purpose, so you could finally confess. Well, you did, after having to drag it out of you," he said, rubbing her back softly. She looked up at him, eyes red from crying. "And...?" she asked, wanting to know his feelings too.

_  
Where is my beautiful_

But he didn't say a word, just smiled. "Where is that beautiful smile of yours?" he asked at last. Ino did smile at that, and hugged him tightly as if not to let go.


End file.
